Night Music
by ACTE
Summary: Maybe somethings could have been diffrent. Maybe Shinji had an internal soundtrack. What diffrence can one make when one knows more answers than questions?
1. Prelude in Vienna

"Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein" – Rammstien, "Engel"  
(God knows I don't want to be an angel)

* * *

_Night music, Vienna Edition: Prelude part 1_

* * *

Ever so slightly his the anger behind his gaze fades, and so he rests his head against the podium behind him. 

Adopting a thoughtful expression, he begins to speak as his heads starts to loll to the side, almost as if he was in a trance.

"So the world has ended, my Lord…"

"Or should I call it a new beginning?"

"Did we succeed in our mission, my Lord?"

"Or did we fail, miserably?"

"When a prophecy is made, can free will break free of it?"

"…"

"I see… the answer depends on one's view."

"Of course. My view says that the answer to all these questions is 'yes'"

"As you know, my Lord, I am a being of free will, so my thoughts are not like the others… in fact, to them I'm a heretic"

"Ah… You… You agree with me, my Lord?"

"… So there is a way to do things over…"

"…"

"Oh… so I must do what needs to be done?"

"…"

"I see. I will make my entrance earlier then"

"I know that there cannot be two angels of free will."

"I… I understand. So two others are coming… This could end badly."

"True. The current circumstances are not enjoyable either… and I am aware that suicide is a sin, my Lord, and by accepting this mission I would have technically done it."

"But it is for the greater good after all…"

"I'm ready. Send me back."

With that, the pale boy stood up, his ashen gray hair and red eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly light as a black pool of shadows formed at his feet. He sunk into the oily black pool as if it was quicksand, yet once all but his head disappeared into the inky black portal, his eyes widened in shock as he mouth out the words,

"You… You are making us into Lillum?"


	2. Evangelion Suey

AN: ok this is my first fanfic, but you can guess that I will mostly write astarting poem then move onto the story. please tell me what you don't like soI can fix it.

* * *

disclaimer: only the poem and the plotline actually belongs to me. otherwise all characters reffered to in this fanfiction belongs to Ginax and the songs reffered to belong to their respective artists and companies.

* * *

On the line

On the borderline of insanity,  
trapped beneath the lies,  
lays the thing thatI am missing,  
wishing it could fly  
Calling to me constantly,  
the fallen angel prowls the sky  
while bound by chains of love and hate  
People continue to die.

On the wings of a forgotten yesterday,  
the wings that angels use to fly  
Lay innocent souls  
ready to die.

* * *

ONE MONTH BEFORE THE EVENTS OF NGE

* * *

Shinji Ikari sat down on his bed, wondering why had he accepted the CD he was given not too long ago, by the T- shirt clad stranger. He certainly was a weird fellow, he talked like Yoda and jar jar blinks, wearing a T-shirt with the pre-impact band SYSTEM OF A DOWN mascot, the "OBEY GIANT" phrase and pictures emblazoned on it. And the CD was strange too, probably because it was not a CD, rather it was a custom music mix on a streamlined silver 1024mb USB mp3 player. Shinji wondered why would someone give him something so nice. He decided to put it away to somewhere where he would never lose it... his mother's cello case! And there was a secret compartment there too! It was perfect. He would never lose it now. 

"I wonder what's inside..." Shinji wondered out loud, but suppressed the urge to turn the mp3 player on and stick is SDAT headphones into it, as he remembered what the mysterious stranger had said.

"Use this item when the shadow is broken apart by you, when the reality is the real shadow" these words rang in Shinji's head as he put the strange device away. Eventually he would forget about it in the commotion that followed his arrival at Tokyo-3. Until a certain day...

* * *

AFTER THE 12th ANGEL

* * *

"Another unfamiliar ceiling" Shinji said tiredly as he laid on the hospital bed...again. After a few agonizingly silent minutes, Shinji couldn't take it any more and sat up. He saw his pants from the other day folded gently on a chair, then he remembered HIS SDAT PLAYER! He will be saved from this deadly silence! So he went to his pant's pocket and took out... a pair of overused headphones. Sadly, there was no beloved SDAT player anywhere to soothe his mind so he looked around again... and saw his mother's cello case.

"How did you get here?" Shinji asked the cello case. Of course there was no answer to his question, but he got up and walked up to the cello case anyway. Sighing forlornly, remembering his mother, he opened the case and something caught his eye. A mp3 player. A streamlined silver mp3 player. A mp3 player that will keep him busy and soothe his mind. Then he remembered how he got it.

"I guess I just defeated the shadow..." suddenly Shinji realized that it meant that he was supposed to listen to the mp3 player now. He carefully picked it up from the secret compartment and plugged in his earphones. He then popped the earphones into his ears. And he pressed play.

The sounds assaulted him, but he liked it. It was a gothic metal rock song called Chop Suey. It reminded him of his life, killing angels, having a father that didn't care, himself crying all the time, and the beginning of the song reminded him of Asuka.

* * *

He became absorbed in the music, 

The rhythm overwhelming him,

The sounds touching is newly exposed soul,

With his mind spinning out of control,

Engrossed in the melody,

Seeing it as the remedy,

For the problems others had caused in his life.

* * *

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he rocked along with the beat until the end. He was just about to press "previous" to rewind the music… until he saw his clothes… or lack thereof. He quickly threw on some clothes and listened to 'Chop Suey' again. He really liked that song. Maybe he could get it as his ringtone… His thought started wandering at that point.

As the song ended, a sudden sound caused him to turn off the mp3 player and put it in his pocked barely a second before Asuka burst in. A composed Rei and a flustered Misato followed her; both concerned abound Shinji's well-being.

"BAKA!" Asuka screamed. "You shouldn't have stole my spotlight! That was my angel to kill…" Her rant went on over a minute before it started trailing off when she noticed that Shnji was not even bothered when she, the great Asuka Soryu Langley, had yelled at him. No, he wasn't even paying attention!

"PAY ATTENT-"

"I don't think you trust in me, because I surely don't trust you" Asuka was cut off by Shinji's cryptic statement. A statement stated very calmly. Ok, he wasn't calm. He sounded like a cold-hearted parent scolding a child. Only the heart wasn't cold. It was made out of frozen diamond. Impossibly cold and hard.

To say the females were stunned would be the understatement of the millennia. It was like saying the Eva's were just a bit bigger than a grain of sand. To emphasize this point, Rei's jaw was hanging open like a fish. One could imagine what happened to Misato and Asuka. Surprisingly, Misato was the first to recover.

"Shinji, are you sure you haven't been contaminated by the Angel?" Misato asked uncertainly. Shinji's eyes just narrowed.

"So just because I talked back to that little gaki I get the third degree? Just because I grew a spine that I needed, my position is questioned? Unless you want to lose a valuable pilot and Eva-01 you better weigh your options and actions carefully… Very carefully. Contaminated by the Angel? Hell No. Just won't take you and your sht anymore? Definetly." With that said, he took his meager needed belongings and walked away. In other words, he left behind things that NERV could deliver back to his room later that he didn't need at the moment. Of course, the females in the room were still paralyzed at how much venom was in his words. Rei was the first to recover this time.

"There is a point where someone snaps. I believe Pilot Ikari was pushed past that point by the Second Child." Said Rei in her monotonous voice. Of course, Asuka and Misato started to back away slowly, for now that two signs of apocalypse showed up.

"Mien Gott! Baka-Shinji grows a spine and the doll talks of her own free will in more than one sentence! What's next, finding out we are a type of Angel?" Asuka screamed with hysterical madness in her eyes.

"Well, this is confidential but… Humans and Angels have a 99 DNA similarity, and it has been thought that humans are the 18th angel." Misato helpfully supplied.

At that point Asuka collapsed into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

Tokyo-3 Mega-Mall

* * *

Shinji began to wander around aimlessly. The mall was perfect for that, so big, so many things to do so he would have a great alibi, a food court in case he gets hungry, everything he needed was there. Strangely, he started to hear little bits and pieces of "Chop Suey" as he walked. Was he going crazy? And why did it get louder when he walked forward? He quickened his pace until…he saw the music store. The Music Store. CD's, cassette tapes, SDAT tapes, mp3 download cards, media players, instruments, equipment… and loudspeakers blaring out System of a Down all stood in front of him in it's shining glory.

'Heaven… It does exist!' Shinji thought as he entered the store, not really paying attention. If he did, then he would have noticed the ironic name for Shinji's "heaven". Slightly Sinful Sounds.

"Hello, how may I help… Shinji?" the cute uniformed young woman with the melodic voice from behind the counter inquired. This snapped Shinji out of his daze.

"How did you get here… Hotaru 'nee-chan?"

* * *

AN: alright, first fanfiction to be posted, please tell me what i did correctly or wrong. Also, please email me if you want the version with the lyrics in them (you will see the connections) this is dedacated to a fellow fanfiction reader who said "Chop suey from system of a down seems to be made after neon genesis evagelion

The mp3 player referred to in this if is one of the ones that are shaped like a pen drive, and plug directly into the computer. The computer thinks it is a hard disk memory extension, and allows you to put media files on it without having a driver, and makes life a lot easier.

Gaki means brat


	3. Numbed Life teaser2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2 teaser: numbed life

* * *

From the shadows before them,  
From the light in the front.  
The reunion of the hunt  
Of 2 wandering souls  
When united they start the stunt  
Of going against the scrolls,  
Everything off course it shunts.  
But one of those souls  
Has gone numb.

* * *

Shinji looked into Hotaru's mesmerizing eyes, strange eyes indeed. The part of the iris closest to the pupil was hazel, the part next to the white was sky blue, but in-between the two colors was a band of emerald. Just like her eyes, her body gave off an exotic taste, with her skin slightly tanned, black hair with blue highlights, and a decent figure. But none of those properties was what Shinji remembered the most about her. No, it was her melodic voice. It floated above all other sounds and was soothing to hear. Alas, singing and music was what she was only good at. While she was not dumb, she never did well in school, not to mention people picked on her because of her unique properties. She never could defend herself, so she left Shinji's secondary hometown (the town he lived in when Gendo left him) one year before Shinji came to NERV. She was 4 grades above Shinji and used to baby-sit him when they were younger. Now she was working at this music store… 

"Hai, Shinji-otouto, it is me, your Hotaru-neechan!" Hotaru's exclamation was lackluster at best. Only thing is… Shinji did not know how to reply.

As he just stood there, Hotaru became worried. She didn't know what to do or say as Shinji's mental functions seemed to shut down.

Finally he managed to reply. "Hotaru... I... I thought you were not here... I thought you were leaving Japan!"

With a sad look in her eyes, Hotaru decided to tell the truth. "Shinji... I moved back... I no longer found anything in life enjoyable..."

"So you came to Tokyo-3 to see how much longer until you could die? You came here just to commit another form of suicide?" Was all Shinji could say.

"Yes"

This one word... one simple three letter word, in both Nihongo and English, did what no other explanation could do.

It told of everything.

All the pain, the suffering. There was a reason Hotaru was like this, and it is one of the reasons why certain people can pilot EVA.

A long time ago, Hotaru was a normal kid. She did not have exotic eyes, strange hair, or that special voice everyone knew.

But all of that changed with two words, one event. Second Impact.

Hotaru was one of the few children on board a cruise ship that fateful day. A cruise ship that was dangerously close to the antartic circle. That day, her parents' days became numbered. And that day, Hotaru contracted the disease that caused all of her troubles.

That day, everyone on that cruise ship contracted a ultra-rare diesease, now classified by the UN, WHO, SEELE, and NERV to be:

Angelius Corpusoma.

Angelic-body cancer.

* * *

AN: only part is done... ch1 is 80 done with revisions. This is on the "back burner" so to speak.

Right now order of importance/ completion  
Specify the Enigma Ch2: 20  
D:M: 25  
NM Revisions: 80  
RB ch1: 0


End file.
